This application relates to the manufacture of elastic bands and particularly to printed elastic bands.
Elastic bands may be made according to methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,781,550 and 3,787,552. Preferably, tubes are extruded and cured and are directly fed into the present apparatus.
One problem of printing rubber bands is that it is difficult to imprint the bands with ink which uniformly attaches to or impregnates the surfaces of the band.
When elastic bands are made by cutting off ends of tubes, it is difficult to cut the tubes at high speed in registry with the printing so that the printing is centered on the band.
In printing rubber bands, it is extremely difficult to print the bands without smearing or otherwise fouling the ink-substrate relationship.
Another problem associated with rubber bands is that it is difficult to direct and guide the tubing so that printing may be precisely positioned on the tubing and so that the ends of the tubing may be cut off at precise positions.
Another problem associated with the manufacture of rubber bands is that it is difficult to flatten the tubing before working with the tubing.
The present invention provides solutions to many of the problems associated with manufacture of printed rubber bands.